No Heart's Revenge
by SpecialK92
Summary: After two of No Heart's plans have failed twice in a role, he is seeking revenge on the care bears. He wants to get back at two of the care bears who foiled his plans. As a result one of the bears is taken to No Hearts Castle. He has made orders that only one bear can come to his castle. That is Champ. Can Champ find Cheer and Save Care-A-Lot?
1. Party Crashers

It was a big day in Care-A-Lot. In fact, it was a big moment in history for the care bear family. Awhile back, Champ thought that he won a sweepstakes for a vacation for two. After Champ and Cheer where on the trip, they realized that they were tricked by No Heart. While they were on their way back to Care-A-Lot, they lost their tummy symbols. They had to wait a long time before the others could figure out how they could get them back. After they waited a while, they realized that they had to face Frost Bite, Cold Heart, Auntie Freeze, No Heart, Shreeky, and Beastly. They had to face two hard tests, but they were able to pass both the tests. As a result, they got their tummy symbols back.

Shortly after they got their tummy symbols back, they had to practice so they could learn to use their care bear stares. After a lot of practice, they finally mastered using the care bear stare. Brave Heart and Tender Heart planned to throw them a party. They got some of care bears and care bear cousins to bake a cake decorate the Hall-Of-Hearts.

Champ was walking with Bright Heart and they were talking about all they had been through. Bright Heart could tell that Champ really didn't want a party. He knew Champ still felt guilty about the sweepstakes that he won. He tried to change Champ's opinion.

"You deserve a party," stated Bright Heart.

"I'd rather no have one. I'm glad that we got our tummy symbols back, but everyone is making a big deal of it!" answered Champ.

"This is a big moment in history for the care bear family," declared Bright Heart.

"Yes it is, but everyone is going to a lot of trouble," answered Champ. "If I didn't enter the sweepstakes, none of these events would have happened."

"How does Cheer feel about it?" asked Bright Heart.

"I don't know, we haven't talked about it much," answered Champ.

"Well then go talk to her about it!" demanded Bright Heart.

Champ knew Bright Heart was serious about what he said, so he went to find Cheer. He was interested in her feelings regarding the party. Meanwhile, Cheer was talking to Treat Heart about the party. She really wanted the party, but didn't want everyone to make a big deal out of it. All she wanted was small party.

"I wish they wouldn't go to all this trouble," said Cheer.

"You two deserve it," declared Treat Heart. "You lost your tummy symbols and you got them make. And then you learned to use your tummy symbols again. That is something to be proud of."

She left her house to go look for Champ. She saw that he was headed towards her house. Cheer had a feeling that it was about the party. They went for a walk in the park to discuss their feelings. It turned out the reason why they didn't want the party was because they didn't want to be questioned about the events that took place.

"None of this would've happened if I didn't enter that stupid sweepstakes," declared Champ.

"All you wanted was to do something for our one year anniversary," reassured Cheer.

"But I didn't want it to turn out the way it did," admitted Champ.

"All I wanted was for to do something special It's been a year now, please don't tell me you have forgotten!" asked Cheer.

"How could I forget that? It is really important to me," stated Champ.

Champ and Cheer had been a couple for a year. They talked about the was because Grumpy broke up with her. She tried to do everything she could to please him. Cheer could never make Grumpy smile or make him happy. He always told her what she didn't do right. One day, they went on a caring mission together and it didn't go over to tell and they couldn't agree on anything. As a result that caring mission was the only caring mission that they care bears ever failed at. It was embarrassing to all of them, because they were always able to complete their caring missions. Grumpy wouldn't help someone simply because he was in a bad mood. So when they got back to Care-A-Lot, both of them were in trouble. Cheer tried to cover for Grumpy, like she always did. But that time it didn't work. Grumpy was told he needed to take responsibility. As a result, he broke up with Cheer.

"I told you I remember the story," added Champ. "You were friend with Treat Heart and I was friends with Bright Heart. The two of them were really close and they got us together."

"I'm glad that you remembered," added Cheer. "Grumpy never took the time to do anything for me."

While Champ and Cheer were taking a walk in the park, Shreeky, Beastly, and No Heart were watching them by Shreeky's magic mirror. No Heart wanted revenge against the care bears. They ruined two of his plans in a row. He still knew Champ and Cheer were the prefect bears to use to get revenge.

"Uncle No Heart, not to long ago, you thought of us bringing you the pink bear. Are you still wanting to follow through with the plan?" asked Shreeky.

"Shreeky, I still plan to follow through," answered No Heart. "This time it will be prefect. Once we get the pink bear, we have our bait."

"How is she going to be bait?" asked Shreeky.

"Champ," answered No Heart. "He will do anything to for her."

"Like what?" asked Shreeky. "We just name it, and Champ will do it."

This time, only Champ will be allowed to come on this mission. I've made special preparations for this mission, "added No Heart.

Back in Care-A-Lot, Champ and Cheer were still discussing their feelings about the party. They appreciated that everyone was wanting to celebrate their progress. But it was complicated. They knew they'd have to give a talk about what happened. Cheer didn't know if she wanted to follow through with the whole idea. She tried to call the party off several times, but no one would take "No" for an answer.

"If they are willing to give us party, we have to go," stated Champ.

"I guess so," Cheer said. "After we got our tummy symbols back, all I wanted was for us to make up for one year anniversary vacation."

"I promise you, we will," stated Champ." That is all I ever to do wanted too."

They knew the party was about to start soon, and they knew that they had five mintutes to get to the Hall-Of-Hearts, or they would be late. Beastly and Shreeky were already in Care-A-Lot. Both of them were waiting for the prefect time to crash the party. Champ and Cheer walked into the Hall-Of-Hearts, and were really surprised. There was a cake, punch, ice cream, and the Hall-Of-Hearts was decorated really nice. Everyone had went out of their way to throw them a party.

Just as they were about to start the party, there was a big interruption. Beastly and Shreeky appeared at the party. They weren't even invited and they knew it too. Beastly and Shreeky were asked to leave.

"We will leave, after we get what we came for!" yelled Shreeky.

"What do you want from us," asked Tender Heart.

"It's nothing much," answered Beastly. "All we want is the pink bear."

"Forget it!" demanded Champ.

Shreeky started using her mirror to mess up the party. She was tearing up all of the nice decorations. Brave heart advised Champ and Cheer to leave the party. Both of them ran out of the Hall-Of-Hearts. They had to find a place to hide from Beastly and Shreeky. They could see Shreeky using her magic mirror and zaps coming from it. She must have been using it to make a big mess.

"Where do we go?" asked Cheer.

"I don't know," answered Champ. "They could be in that flying machine of theirs, and they could see where ever we go."

"Well, do you have anything other ideas?" asked Cheer.

"We do?" said a familiar voice.


	2. Cheer Surrenders

As soon as Champ and Cheer turned around, they were face to face with Beastly and Shreeky. Like Champ suspected, they were in their flying machine. Shreeky had her magic mirror in her hand. She was aiming it at both of them.

"What do you want Shreeky!?" asked Champ.

"We told you what you what we want," answered Beastly. "We want the pink bear!"

"Which pink bear?" asked Champ.

He knew that they were talking about Cheer. But, he didn't want anyone to know it. He was hoping he could create a divergent for Cheer to get away. Cheer knew that they were referring to her. However, she didn't know what do. She knew if she walked off, they'd know Champ was trying to trick them.

"Which pink bear are you referring too?" asked Champ. "There are several of them. There's Love-A-Lot, Hugs, Take-Care-Bear, Hopeful Heart Bear, Shine Bright Bear, Pink Power Bear, and Sweat Sakura Bear."

"Stop trying to play dumb with us!" Shreeky yelled. "You know which pink bear we want!"

"I honestly, don't," lied Champ. "I told you there are more than one pink bear. You need to be have more information. If you said you wanted to see a pink bear, everyone would tell you that you aren't giving enough details. They'd ask for more information."

Champ was trying to buy Cheer sometime. She knew if she tried to leave, they would know Champ was trying to trick them. But if she stayed, she knew she'd be at risk of being caught. She didn't know what do to do. She didn't want to be caught and taken to No Heart. But, she didn't want Champ get hurt either. Cheer just stood there not knowing what do to.

"Stop playing games with us!" demanded Beastly." You know perfectly well, who were are talking about. We are talking about the pink bear with the rainbow tummy symbol."

Shreeky was getting tried of waiting around. She didn't like to be kept waiting. Beastly was getting tired of peddling the bike part of the flying machine. He asked if he could stop and take a rest. But, Shreeky wouldn't let him.

"We aren't leaving without the pink bear," declared Shreeky." I told Uncle No Heart, we wouldn't be back until we had the pink bear. So we aren't leaving until we have her!"

Shreeky looked back to where Champ and Cheer were standing. They were no longer standing there. She knew that they were able to sneak away from the scene. That made Shreeky even more angry at Beastly.

"Look what you did now, Furball!" screamed Shreeky." You let them get away!"

"But, Shreeky, I was tried. I can't keep peddling forever," answered Beastly. " Champ was trying to trick us."

"I am smart enough to figure that out!" snapped Shreeky. "I don't need you to tell me. Now we are going to have to go look for them! Now let's go!"

"Right away, Shreeky!" answered Beastly.

Meanwhile, Champ and Cheer were trying to ditch Shreeky and Beastly. They were limited to where they could go. They couldn't go to the Hall-Of-Hearts because Shreeky had used to magic mirror in there. There was no telling what type of shape it was. Both of them knew they couldn't go to either one of their houses, because that is where'd Shreeky and Beastly would expect them to go. They didn't have time to get to the forest of feelings. Where else could they go? Shreeky and Beastly were both familiar Care-A-Lot. Suddenly, Champ had an idea.

" Cheer,I know where we can!"

"Where would that be?"

"The spa!"

"Why the spa?"

"At the spa, everyone is getting makeovers, they have that green stuff on their face, and they are in robes!"

"For once, you do have a point, lets go!"

They had for the spas. As soon as they got in there, it had a few other care bears in there getting make overs. Some where in the hot tubs, tanning beds, getting their nails done etc. Champ went to the front desk and checked in. Share Bear was in charged at the front desk. She told them to go get a robe in the back. Both Champ and Cheer went into the back and put on a robe. They each took a seat in front of the mirror; and they had the green mask put on their face so Beastly and Shreeky wouldn't recognize them.

Beastly and Shreeky were looking all over Care-A-Lot. They couldn't find Champ and Cheer any where. Shreeky was loosing her temper. She wasn't going to back to No Heart's castle with out Cheer. Beastly could tell she was mad.

"Shreeky, we have looked every where. They aren't around!" said Beastly.

"Oh, yes they are! They have to be around here somewhere! They couldn't have disappeared all of sudden!" screamed Shreeky.

"But, we've looked every where," answered Beastly.

"We haven't looked in the spa!" stated Shreeky.

"Hey, you're right!" gasped Beastly.

"I'm always right! Now let's going! We can't let them get away!" shouted Shreeky.

"Right away, Shreeky," answered Beastly.

They headed for the spa. Champ and Cheer were still in the spa. Both of them planned to stay their until closing time. At that time, Beastly and Shreeky would probably have went back to No Heart's Castle. All of a sudden, they saw two visitors walk in. They knew right away that it was Beastly and Shreeky.

"Champ, what do we now?" Cheer asked.

"I don't know," answered Champ. "We can't leave. If we do Beastly and Shreeky will find us."

Beastly and Shreeky took a few steps into the spa and stopped. They looked to see if Champ and Cheer were any where in sight. After they didn't see them, they started walking around the spa. They stopped at the chairs that Champ and Cheer were seating in. Champ and Cheer realized that they had no where to run to.

"We know you are here!" yelled Shreeky. " You can't hide."

"Where are they Shreeky?" asked Beastly.

"Beastly, you are so dumb! They are sitting right in front of us!" yelled Shreeky.

"So they are the ones with the green masks on their face?" asked Beastly.

"Yes, that is them!" shouted Shreeky. "We have you cornered!"

"Forget it Shreeky, you can't have her!" declared Champ.

"Oh, really, we'll see about!" stated Shreeky.

She pulled out her magic mirror and pointed it at Champ. What was she going to do? Cheer knew right away Champ was in danger. She couldn't sit still and let her do anything. Cheer realized what she had to do.

"Okay, I surrender!" cried Cheer. "If you don't hurt him, I'll go with you."

"I knew you'd see it my way!" answered Shreeky. "Beastly we have the bear! Let's get ready and go!"

Beastly had rope in his hand and made a lasso. He threw it around Cheer and he pulled it tight. Champ realized that they had his girl friend. What could he do now to get protect her.

"Come with us," demanded Shreeky.

Cheer got up and followed Beastly and Shreeky out the door. She felt bad because she felt like she let Champ down. She looked back, she saw Champ had a tear running down his face.

"Cheer, why did you let this happened?" sobbed Champ.

"I'm sorry. If I didn't Shreeky would've used her magic mirror on you," answered Cheer.

"Stop stalling, "demanded Shreeky. "You are coming with us!"

Cheer followed Beastly and Shreeky out the door. She got in their flying machine and they began to take off. Cheer looked down below and saw Champ run out of the spa. He was shouting he'd come after her. Cheer hoped he'd be able to. See knew that once she got to No Heart's castle, No Heart was capable of doing anything.


	3. Cheer's Make Over

Champ watched until Cheer was out of sight. He felt helpless because he couldn't protect her. He knew that she went with them was because she loved him and didn't want him hurt. But, he realized she didn't have any idea what she'd face at No Heart's Castle. He went back in and cleaned up. Champ washed off his face and he changed back into his red jacket. Cheer's yellow jacket was still hanging up. He wondered where Cheer was by now. He took of running to the Hall-Of-Hearts, to tell the others.

Meanwhile, Beastly and Shreeky arrived with Cheer at No Heart's castle. The lasso that was around Cheer was really tight. She still had the green stuff on her face and she was still in a robe.

"Get out," yelled Shreeky.

Cheer stepped out of the flying machine. It was difficult since she was wearing a long robe and couldn't use her hands. But, she managed to get out. Beastly stared at Cheer, Shreeky knew something wasn't right.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Shreeky.

"We can't take her to No Heart, with the green stuff on her face. He needs to see her face, so he'll know we have her." stated Beastly.

Shreeky got a rag and washed Cheer's face off.

"Are you happy now?" asked Shreeky.

"Yes," answered Beastly.

"Now, Cheer, follow us to Uncle No Heart!" demanded Shreeky.

Cheer followed Beastly and Shreeky through the castle. They were getting closer to No Heart's chamber. As soon as they got to No Heart's chamber, Cheer saw he was waiting for them.

"I see you have the bear," stated No Heart. "How'd you do it?"

"I was going to use my magic mirror on Champ, and she volunteered to come," answered Shreeky.

"She doesn't look very presentable," stated No Heart.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Beastly.

"How you've got her restrained is fine, but her clothes don't look right," answered No Heart.

"Well do you have any thing more suitable?" asked Shreeky.

"Yes, something much more suitable," answered No Heart.

He left his chamber for a little while. A few minutes later, he came back carrying something ugly in his hands. It looked old and ragged. It had many tears in it and it looked stained.

"Cheer's going to wear that?" asked Shreeky.

"Yes," answered No Heart.

"Let her loose, so he can change," demanded No Heart.

Beastly loosened the lasso that was around Cheer. Shreeky handed her the clothes. It turned out to be an old sack, and it was made like a dress. Cheer went into an empty room and changed. She hated the way she looked in it. What would Champ think if he saw her dressed that way? He would probably think she was ugly and break up with her. She went back into No Heart's chamber in her new outfit.

Meanwhile, back in Care-A-Lot, Champ got with the other Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins. He was going to find Cheer, no matter what it took.

"Champ, sorry about the party," stated Tender Heart.

"Don't worry about the party," answered Champ.

Back at No Heart's castle, Cheer was still standing in No Heart's chamber. Ever since she changed, she had been getting stares. She hated the dress, since the minute she saw it. Cheer hated it even more, since the minute that she put it on. She wished that she was wearing her yellow jacket. Why did No Heart want her to wear that dress?

No Heart was pleased with Cheer's new appearance. He wanted to present her to the Care Bears. But, they weren't going to go back to Care-A-Lot. They were going to use Shreeky's magic mirror to make contact with them. Cheer wondered what they were going to do?

"Uncle No Heart, what are we going to do?" Shreeky asked." We're going to show them the pink bear. I've already gotten the mission set up only one Care Bear can come!"

"Who is it," asked Shreeky." Champ, of course."

Cheer felt guilty after she heard that. What did they have planned for him? Why Champ have to come all alone? She knew they had something planned for him and she had just realized that they were using her as bait.

"Shreeky, get out your mirror!" demanded No Heart.

"Why do you want only Champ to come here?!" demanded Cheer.

"It doesn't concern you," stated No Heart. "Beastly, I want her back in the status she was in, when you brought her here!"

Beastly through the lasso around Cheer and pulled it tight. She wouldn't be able to get the mirror away from Shreeky. Cheer knew she wasn't going to be able to do much now. All Cheer could do was stand still.

"Uncle No Heart, why do only want Champ to come here?" asked Shreeky.

"That is a very interesting question," answered No Heart. "You all know they have a special power. Bright Heart is smart and can come up with inventions. Good Luck Bear has luck and gives people good look. Brave Heart has a lot of courage. Wish Bear can make wishes and see that they come true. Cheer can cheer people up. Champ is good at any sport that he plays. Unlike, the other care bears and ordinary people, he was automatically good any sport or game that he played. He never had to practice. He's going to have to come and make a decision."

"What will he have to decide?" asked Shreeky.

"He has to choose between the pink bear and his ability to play any sport. If he chooses the pink bear, he will be normal. He'll have to practice like others do in order to be good at sports again!" answered No Heart.

Cheer realized that sports was a big part of Champ. If he couldn't win, what would happen? If he ever wanted to be good at them again, he'd have to practice to get as good as he was. That could take a long time. All she could do is watch No Heart carry out his plan. She hoped that Champ wouldn't be present when they made contact with the care bears.

"Shreeky, get your mirror out!" declared No Heart. "It's time we contact the care bears!"

Back at Care-A-Lot, the care bears and care bear cousins were coming up with ideas to get in No Heart's Castle. It was a hard decision, since they knew that they couldn't get in their undetected. The necklaces that Bright Heart made for Champ and Cheer on their last mission were no longer working. Brave Heart rushed into the Hall-Of-Hearts.

"Everyone needs to come outside," said Brave Heart. "I think someone is trying to contact us."

"It may be No Heart!" gasped Champ.

All the care bears and care bear cousins rushed out side. An image of No Heart was in the sky. They knew that he had rarely contacted them from his castle. No Heart most likely had something planned. As soon as No Heart saw they were all outside he made his speech.

"I have a special caring mission for one of you," stated No Heart. "Only one bear can is allowed to come on this mission."

"Which one of us has to go?" asked Tender Heart.

"That's a good question," added No Heart. "It is going to be very interesting. That bear is Champ!"

All of the care bears looked straight at Champ. Why was he chosen to go? Why did he have to go? When did he have to go? All of them knew that No Heart had something in mind. But what was it?

"Why does Champ have to go?" asked Bright Heart." Why does he have to come alone!?"

"He has to make some decisions," replied No Heart. "I swore I'd get my revenge, when Champ and that pink bear messed up my plans two times in a role."

"What do you want?!" demanded Champ.

He revealed that Champ had to decide if he still wanted to be good at any sport that he played. All the bears were shocked and didn't know how to advise him. He was the head coach for the care bears basketball team; just like Brave Heart was the head coach for the care bear cousins. Every time that kid on earth had trouble playing sport or needed encouragement, Champ was always the one that went. What would happen if he gave all of that up?

"No Heart, you can't be serious!" gasped Champ.

"Oh, he's serious!" answered Shreeky.

"Shreeky, show him that pink bear!" demanded No Heart.

Shreeky showed an image of Cheer on the mirror. Champ was in disbelief, as soon as he saw her. She didn't look as nice or pretty as normal. Cheer was dressed in an ugly outfit on. It looked ragged, with tons of holes in it. Champ knew Cheer wouldn't be caught seen wearing an outfit like that. He hated to see how they had her restrained. Champ knew this was going to be a hard decision to make. He had to choose between sports which was a big part of him and what made him unique. But,on the other hand, Cheer was important too.

"Champ, when you decide, come to my castle! "stated No Heart. " Don't bring any guests with you!"

Then, No Heart disappeared from the sky. All of the other care bears and care bear cousins didn't know what he should decide. Some knew Champ had quickly make a decision. But what was he going to decide?

"No one should advise Champ about what to decide!" ordered Brave Heart. "He needs to be able to think about it and make his choice. It may take him sometime."

"I have already made my decision," interrupted Champ.


	4. Champ's Choice

"What did you decide?" asked Brave Heart.

"I think we all know what he decided!" informed Bright Heart. "We don't need to guess."

"Bright Heart, you're right on the dot. You do know what I decided," decided Champ.

"It's Cheer," added Treat Heart.

"That is what I decided," answered Champ.

Some of the care bears and care bear wondered what would happen when he would be no longer be good at sports and not win every game. A few of the care bears wondered what would occur, when he'd have to practice to be good at sport again. Would he ever be as good as he presently was? How would Cheer feel about his decision?"

"Champ, do you realize what you are giving up?" asked Grumpy.

"I'm sure he does!" answered Bright Heart.

"Champ, I know this was hard. I hope Cheer will be okay with it," added Treat Heart.

She didn't get an answer from Champ. She turned around to see where he was. He wasn't standing with the rest of the care bears and care bear cousins. Bright Heart and Treat Heart went back into the Hall-Of-Hearts to see if he was in there. He wasn't in there either.

"I think he's getting ready to leave," stated Treat Heart.

"He may already been gone by now," answered Bright Heart.

Champ was rushing back to his house to get some things with him. He was packing his bag before he left. He stuffed Cheer's yellow jacket, along with a first aide kit, an emergency blanket, and bottled water. After he packed his things, he headed off to No Heart's castle.

Treat Heart and Bright Heart went by Champ's house to see if he was still there. Bright Heart found a note on Champ's kitchen table. It was addressed to him.

"What did he say in the letter?" asked Treat Heart.

"He was leaving for No Heart's castle," answered Bright Heart. "He said he realized what he'd have to face and he'd be okay."

"I hope he is right. No Heart is capable of pulling all kinds of tricks!" replied Treat Heart.

They figured that he was already arrived at No Heart's castle. If he wasn't already there, he was pretty close to reaching it. Meanwhile at No Heart's Castle, No Heart was waiting. He wondered what Champ's decision was. Would he choose? Cheer or being good at all sports? Cheer wondered what he'd decided. She didn't want him to give up being good at all sports. That is who he was.

"Uncle No Heart, I know what he's going decide," stated Shreeky. "He's going to see the pink bear."

"That's true," answered No Heart. "But, he saw what she looked like in the image, when we made contact with him. He saw her clothes and what she current looks like."

"No Heart, she is covered with the dirt that was on that outfit she is wearing. She doesn't look as nice as she normally does," added Beastly.

"I was aware of that," answered No Heart.

He looked over at Cheer who was sitting in the corner close to No Heart's throne. The dress she had on was ragged looking and it was covered in dirt. Cheer still had the lasso around her. Shreeky walked over to where Cheer was.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Shreeky.

"Nothing," lied Cheer.

"It's the sport's bear, isn't it?" answered Shreeky. "Are you wondering about what he is going to decide?"

"I don't want him to make the wrong choice. Playing sports is a big part of who he is. What will happen if he has to practice to get as good as he is now?" asked Cheer.

"I don't know, what it will do," answered Shreeky. "He may not end up giving it up."

Champ had just got to No Heart's Castle. He quickly walked in and shut the door. The castle was so big, No Heart could be any where. Champ quickly started to search the castle. Where ever No Heart was, Cheer was.

"No Heart, we have a visitor!" declared Beastly.

" I am aware of that! I think he is ready to make the decision," answered No Heart. "He's outside this room! Shreeky take the pink bear into my experiment room!"

No Heart snapped his fingers and the door flew open. Champ figured that he was close to No Heart. He walked inside the room and he heard the door shut behind him. Champ heard a click as soon as the door shut. No Heart must have locked the door. He was face to face with No Heart.

"Have you made your decision, care bear?" asked No Heart.

"I've decided that I'm going pick Cheer over playing sports," answered Champ.

"Very well, " answered No Heart. "You are now like everyone else. You will have to practice playing sports like the rest."

"What about Cheer? I thought that we were in agreement that once I decided I got to keep what ever I decided after I made the decision?" demanded Champ.

"The pink bear and Shreeky are in my room where I do my experiments," answered No Heart. "We didn't want her to interfere with your decision."


	5. Shreeky's Plan

Shreeky and Cheer were in No Heart's experiment room. They were standing near the caldron. Shreeky was looking at her magic mirror.

"Beastly come in here now!" stated Shreeky.

Beastly came in, as soon as he heard Shreeky call his name. He had just reported that Champ had made his decision. Beastly whispered in Shreeky's ear what he decided.

"I knew, he what his decision was going to be!" Shreeky whispered." But the pink bear doesn't have to know that. Maybe we can have some fun with this."

"You mean with the pink bear," answered Beastly. "We're already pleased with her appearance."

"Yes, but I am sure, Uncle No Heart is having fun with Champ," Shreeky replied.

"He is, he's seeing if the bear can play sports. He isn't good at them any more. No Heart is testing him at every sport there is," answered Beastly.

Shreeky walked over to where Cheer was. She was still in the ugly outfit. Shreeky pulled out her magic mirror and let her see that Champ wasn't good at sports anymore. She felt guilty.

Back in No Heart's throne room, No Heart was done testing Champ. He could tell he couldn't play sports. What use would he be to the care bears now?Meanwhile in the experiment room, Shreeky was still intimidating Cheer. She was still going on about Cheer's appearance. She was also blaming Cheer for Champ's decision.

"If it wasn't for you, he'd still be good a sports," stated Shreeky. "What is he going to think of you now? I bet he's going to blame you for all of this!"

"I don't think he would," answered Cheer.

"How do you know?" asked Beastly. "Once he sees how you look, he'll regret his decision."

Shreeky had Cheer look into her mirror. Cheer saw that she looked dirty because she was covered in dirt. She had cuts on her arms from Beastly's lasso. And she still had on that ugly outfit.

"I've made my decision," Champ stated. " Will you keep your end of the deal?"

"Very well, care bear," answered No Heart. "Follow me."

Shreeky was looking into her magic mirror. She saw Champ was following No Heart to the experiment room. Shreeky looked at Cheer, who standing next to Beastly. The door open and Champ followed No Heart into the room. Cheer was embarrassed once Champ got a glimpse of her.

"I've kept my end of the deal," stated No Heart. "Let's see how the pink bear reacts."

"What do you mean?" Champ asked.

"She has been having a girl to girl chat with Shreeky," answered No Heart.

He continued to follow No Heart up the stairs, until they reached the caldron. Shreeky and Beastly were still standing by Cheer. She still had Beastly's lasso around her. No Heart looked into his caldron. He still had a plan.

"What are you going to do now? asked Champ.

No Heart had a plan that he didn't reveal. He wanted take away Champ's special ablity to play sports. But, also Cheer's ablitly to cheer people up. He had Shreeky work on Cheer's image and fill her with a bunch of lies. After he had both abilities, he wanted to combine them together to make an experiment.

"Thanks, Shreeky, you helped me get the other special ability," declared No Heart. "Now I can finally do my experiment."

"What experiment?" asked Champ.

"I got your ability to play sport's as well as Cheer's ability to cheer people up," answered No Heart. "Now I can finally do my experiment that I need to take over Care-A-Lot!"

"It's not going to happen," Champ gasped." The others will see to that! We'll be leaving!"

"Not so fast care bear," answered No Heart. "You and the pink bear need so time to adjust."

No Heart snapped his fingers. Champ and Cheer were now in a familiar place. They had been there, when they had to do the last task. They were in the dungeon. He looked around and saw she was sitting in a corner. He pulled her yellow jacket out of his bag along with his first aide kit. Champ noticed she had cuts on her arms. He walked over closer to her, but she didn't seem to notice. It seemed like she was in a daze.

"What's wrong with you? I brought you your jacket and some first aid stuff to treat your cuts."

" I don't want any of those things."

"Why, I thought you hated your outfit. Look at your arms, you are hurt."

" I don't deserve anything, I am the reason why you can't play sports anymore."

"I don't know what type of lies Shreeky has told you, but none of them are true. Playing sports had nothing to do with my decision. I had to decide what was more important. You knew that!"

"But, why did you give all that up? Sports are who you are. You'll never be the same."

Champ was tired of hearing Cheer put herself down. He had feeling that Shreeky had something do with her loosing her ability to cheer people up. Somewhere she still had that ability inside herself.

"I don't know everything that Shreeky told you. If she told you that I'd blame you, I don't. I never will. If you have to know why I made my decision, I realize that I'd have to practice playing sports. And I'll get good at them again. But I couldn't replace you. I thought you realized that."

Cheer finally got up and walked over to Champ. She threw her arms around his neck and started sobbing. He just held her and let sob. At least he was getting somewhere with her.


	6. Honesty Time

He was finally getting somewhere with her. Champ finally had that issue taken care off. But, what all happened? What did Shreeky tell her? What did they do to Cheer?

"Cheer, you are going to have talk sooner or later. What happened?"

She finally lifted her head off his shoulder. Tears still streaming down her face. Her eyes were puffy and red.

"You saw my cuts, you saw my clothes, you saw how I looked. There is nothing to talk about!"

"Cheer, I think there is something to talk about. Something took place before I got here!"

"How do you know?"

"I don't unless you tell me!"

So she told him how Shreeky intimidated her and told her lies to make her feel bad. As much as she hated to admit it, she even told him how Shreeky told her he'd blame her because he couldn't play sports anymore. How he wouldn't like her after he saw how she looked in No Heart's Castle. Finally, Champ learned the truth.

"So this is what happened?"

She just shook her head yes. Cheer couldn't find any words to say. She could see that there was some blood showing on her bandages. The cuts must have been deeper than she thought. Beastly had her pretty tight in the lasso. She could still feel some pain. Cheer wondered what was happening in Care-A-Lot, because No Heart had what he need to get his revenge. He had two of the Care Bear's special abilities.

"No Heart is probably in Care-A-Lot by now!"

"Cheer, he may or he may not be."

"But, he has two of the special abilities that two care bears have. Have you forgotten that he has ours?"

"No, I haven't forgotten. He has mine, but he doesn't have yours."

"How do you know?"

"Because Shreeky, just wants you to think that you don't. Her goal was for you to think that you lost your ability because it would work just as if you did loose it."

"But, you lost your ability to play sports."

Champ realized that Cheer was right. It had finally hit. Before that, all he could think about was Cheer. He realized that he would have to practice a lot. He'd never win a game of ring toss for a long time. He'd probably have to let someone else coach the Care Bears basketball team.

"Cheer, you are right I did loose that."

"But, you can get it back. All you have to do is practice."

"I could never be as good as I was."

"You don't know that. Even if you are never are good as you once were, you gave it up for a good reason."

"Cheer, you are right. I gave it up for my girl friend."

Shreeky and Beastly were standing outside the dungeon. They were listening to Champ and Cheer's conversation. Both of them realized that they were at risk of No Heart's plan going up in flames.

"Beastly, we have to do something. The pink bear is beginning to realize that she hasn't lost her ability to Cheer people up."

"I know, we have to do something!"

"Why don't you use your lasso trick on both the bears?"

Beastly walked into the cell that Champ and Cheer were in. Out of no where, Champ and Cheer felt something tight around them. Neither one of them could move. Shreeky walked in, with her magic mirror.

"So you think that you can regain your ability?" stated Shreeky.

"She never lost her ability to cheer people up!" demanded Champ.

"But, you did," interrupted Beastly. "You gave it up for the pink bear."

"I don't regret it," answered Champ. "I love her!"

Shreeky pointed her magic mirror at them. She was trying to figure out what she was going to do next. But, Shreeky couldn't decide.

"I can't decide what to do," stated Shreeky. " I can't let Uncle No Heart down."

"Use the sports bear," suggested Beastly. "He's useless now!"

"You aren't going to do anything!" declared Cheer.

"What's going to stop you?" asked Shreeky. "Beastly take the pink bear to the other room!"

"Right away Shreeky!" answered Beastly.

Beastly grabbed Cheer and dragged her out of the room. Shreeky looked at Champ with her magic mirror in her hand. She thought about what she could do.


	7. Just a Dream

While Shreeky was dealing Champ, Beastly was taking care of Cheer. Shreeky used her magic mirror to restrain Champ. She walked over to him and removed his red jacket and head band. Then Shreeky came back with rope and duct tape.

"What are you doing?" asked Champ.

"You'll see in time," smiled Shreeky.

She grabbed Champs wrists and held them behind his back. Shreeky got a piece of rope and tied his wrists behind his back very tightly. Then she did the same thing to his ankles. Finally, she wrapped rope around his shoulders and knees. Once he was restrained, she went into the same room Beastly was in. And she took Champ with her. Beastly had Cheer restrained against the fall. Shreeky just threw Champ on the floor and went over to help Beastly. They removed Cheer's yellow jacket and tied her wrists tightly behind her back. Then they tied her ankles together. They wrapped rope around her shoulders and knees. She was in the same shape Champ was in.

"You'll never get away with this!" warned Champ.

"Someone will come to us," added Cheer.

"Beastly, we can't have them making noise," gasped Shreeky. "We need to keep them quite."

"Champ, wake up."

 **End of Champ's dream**

Champ woke up.

"Are you okay?" asked Bright Heart.

"I had dream that Cheer and I were on adventure of our live. We lost our tummy symbols and had to go on a quest to find them. Then we were in No Hearts castle," explained Champ. "I was wanting to do something for Cheer since it is our 1 year anniversary as a couple."

"You already did that," answered Bright Heart. "And it went well."

"I'm just glad it was a dream," smiled Champ."Maybe it is best that we don't tell anyone."

"Good point," answered Bright Heart. "I wouldn't want to give anyone any ideas.

The end


End file.
